Aquí y allá
by El Cadejos
Summary: Le habían dicho que no saliera, que el estar resfriado significaba quedarse en cama y reposar. Recobrar las fuerzas para curarse de la pasajera enfermedad. Sí, eso es lo que el doctor había recomendado pero a Syd le había importado poco. Hoy era INDISPENSABLE que él saliera de la casa.


**Aquí y allá**

Le habían dicho que no saliera, que el estar resfriado significaba quedarse en cama y reposar. Recobrar las fuerzas para curarse de la pasajera enfermedad. Sí, eso es lo que el doctor había recomendado pero a Syd le había importado poco. No porque desconfiara del hombre que vino a verlo, para nada. Él siempre había sabido como curar cuanta alergia le había dado, el brazo que se rompió cabalgando con sus padres, la cortada en la mejilla cuando aprendía a usar una espada, todo lo había curado él... pero hoy había cosas más importantes qué hacer.

Hoy era INDISPENSABLE que él saliera de la casa.

El niño tomó un abrigo gris de su guardarropa, prenda que casualmente se veía gastada por el tiempo y el clima. Prenda que pasaría desapercibida en el pueblo cercano. Le había dicho a los sirvientes que no le molestaran, que dormiría un rato para descansar la cabeza que le palpitaba impaciente como corazón enamorado. Y como era su deber, así habían hecho. Syd se asomó por el pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie que lo fuera a delatar y se fue en dirección contraria, hacia la cocina. Ahí encontró una pequeña alforja que parecía olvidada a primera vista, pero de revisar su contenido, se vería una gran cantidad de repostería y dulces, perfecta para la ocasión. La tomó y estaba por salir al jardín, cuando una mano salió de la nada y lo jaló hacia una esquina escondida de la cocina. Syd se golpeó la cabeza con un sartén y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar.

-_Auch, auch, auch_- susurró, frotándose el área afectada. Al mirar a su derecha, vio a un niño unos años mayor, de cabello castaño. -¿Qué te pasa, Hejne? Vas a hacer que me descubran-

El aludido, poseedor de una pequeña marca de nacimiento en su mejilla derecha, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. -Pero amo Syd, le descubrirán de todos modos si usa sus botas nuevas-

Syd se miró los pies, cayendo en cuenta de su error. Apenas maquinaba cómo corregirlo cuando Hejne le pasó un par de botas usadas, medio número más grandes de lo que necesitaba. -Use las mías, pero no las pierda, por favor. Son mis favoritas-

-Si las pierdo, te compraremos unas nuevas, no te preocupes- dijo el otro, zafándose sus botas de cuero de alce y metiendo los pies en las de ciervo. -Perfecto. Ahora sí ya me voy-

-Que le vaya bien, amo Syd. Abríguese bien y regrese pronto- se despidió el mayor, mirándolo atravesar el campo nevado con algo de torpeza debido a los zapatos que no le quedaban como debería ser. Cuando se perdió entre los arbustos, Hejne dejó escapar un fuerte silbido que convocó a cinco enormes y lanudos perros en segundos. Les mostró un trozo de carne en su mano y se puso a correr por todo el jardín, perseguido por los ansiosos animales que deseaban el premio. Luego de cinco minutos, miró con satisfacción las innumerables huellas caninas sobre la nieve que habían ocultado con éxito la huída de su amo.

Syd, por su parte, caminó entre los arbustos que crecían junto a los muros de la propiedad, escondiéndose de las miradas que pudieran buscar meterlo de nuevo en su cama. Cuando llegó hasta el portón principal, esperó unos segundos a que el guardia ahí postrado se fuera a tomar algo de café con la criada que tanto le gustaba. Se metió entre los barrotes y salió despavorido, alejándose lo más rápido que pudo de su hogar. Con el gorro del abrigo puesto, se dispuso a atravesar la aldea con naturalidad, como si fuera algo que hacía todos los días. Miraba nervioso a las otras personas que transitaban las calles empedradas, pero ninguno le prestaba atención al niño de abrigo sucio y botas viejas. Sin bajar el ritmo, dobló a la izquierda de la panadería y luego se metió en el callejón que estaba entre la venta de carne y la de pescado. Ahí volvió a esperar un poco hasta que vio a la persona que necesitaba.

Con el sigilo de un gato, Syd comenzó a seguir a aquel viejo hombre que tantas veces anteriores había observado desde lejos. Entrado en años, su espesa barba estaba salpicada de blanco, pero no le quitaba la robustez de toda una vida de trabajo. El hombre caminaba lentamente hacia las afueras de la aldea, alejándose de ella, con dirección a una pequeña cabaña. Escondiéndose tras árboles, piedras y hasta en la propia nieve, el pequeño lo fue persiguiendo hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino. El adulto se estiró antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a su hogar.

Syd esperó unos minutos, anticipando que el hombre fuera a salir nuevamente, pero no fue así. Inhaló los mocos que buscaban escapar de su nariz y tomó la alforja con ambas manos. Se movió con torpeza hacia la puerta de la cabaña y ahí sacó un papel y un lápiz de su bolsillo. Dejó su cargamento en la entrada mientras se apoyaba en uno de los gruesos troncos que componían la fachada exterior para poder escribir su mensaje. Apenas había comenzado, cuando una mano nuevamente salió de la nada y lo levantó del suelo.

El hombre al que había seguido hasta allí lo levantó por el cuello del abrigo, su cejo fruncido. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, niño?-

-Y-yo... Yo estaba... sólo venía a...- tartamudeaba el otro, pero un estornudo inesperado le interrumpió la frase. El movimiento brusco hizo que el gorro se cayera de su cabeza y fue ahí, y sólo ahí, que tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera suceder. Syd miró hacia arriba con temor, temblando como un conejillo asustado al encontrarse frente a aquel viejo hombre. Éste se había quedado frío del shock y su boca entreabierta evidenció la falta de palabras ante la situación. -Tú... tú eres... No, no puede ser. Pero tú... ¿no eres Bud...?-

El niño se volvió a cubrir con el gorro, intranquilo de que alguien más le viera el rostro. Sacó algo de la bolsa interna del abrigo y se lo mostró al hombre. -Si Bud es el niño que usted adoptó, entonces tiene una daga como ésta-

-Sí... así es...- afirmó el hombre, desconcertado. -La tenía cuando lo recogí pero... ¿Cómo sabes tal cosa...?-

-...En Asgard se dice que los gemelos destruyen a las familias...- dejó escapar Syd en voz baja. -Y ya ha visto usted que mi rostro es igual al de su Bud...-

La voz de su escucha se quebró un poco al hablar. -Tú... y él...-

-A pesar de lo que mi padre tuvo que hacer...- comenzó el niño, acomodándose el abrigo cuando el hombre lo volvió a colocar sobre la nieve. -Mi familia no se olvida de su cuarto miembro... Mañana es un día importante, y por eso yo quería...-

Señaló la alforja frente a la puerta. Guardó su daga en el abrigo, junto al lápiz, e hizo una bola de la hoja de papel en la que había estado escribiendo. -¿Me puede hacer un favor, señor? Prometo que no lo molestaré más si lo hace...-

El hombre asintió sin decir nada, expectante. Syd se rascó un brazo, incómodo. -Esa alforja está llena de caramelos, dulces y repostería. ¿Podría dársela a Bud mañana? Diga que es de parte suya, no importa. Sólo quiero que los reciba...-

El adulto recogió la alforja y verificó el contenido. Luego volteó a él y asintió otra vez. -Así será...Eh...-

-Lo siento, es mejor si no le digo mi nombre- se disculpó Syd, recogiendo el papel y metiéndolo en su bolsillo. -Muchas gracias, señor. Adiós-

Y se devolvió por donde vino, respirando con dificultad por la mucosidad en su nariz y estornudando cada cinco o seis metros. Se cayó un par de veces, entre el nerviosismo de lo que acababa de pasar y las botas medio número más grande que el suyo. Se limpió la nariz con el guante al meterse entre las barras del portón de la propiedad de su familia. El niño intentó entrar sigilosamente a la casa, pero fue detenido y apresado por cinco perros que, apenas lo vieron, se le tiraron encima. -¡No! ¡Alto! ¡Alto!-

Un silbido los hizo retroceder y de inmediato apareció Hejne para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Le arrancó las botas de un sólo tirón y se las puso, al tiempo que le entregaba a Syd aquellas que le pertenecían. Iban a dar la vuelta y entrar por atrás, pero la dulce voz de la ama de la casa los paró en seco. -Syd, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-

La mujer de dorados cabellos se asomaba por una ventana del segundo piso con el cejo fruncido. -Sabes bien que estás resfriado, jovencito. ¿Cómo planeas disfrutar del día de mañana si no te recuperas hoy?-

-Es que yo... Tenía muchas ganas de jugar con los perros el día de hoy, porque mañana habrá tanta gente que no tendré tiempo...- inventó el niño, parpadeando inocentemente. Sabía que su madre no podía resistirse a sus ojos marrón y, efectivamente, momentos después la vio sonreír. -Bueno, Syd, pero será mejor que lo hagas después, cuando no te veas tan pálido. Hejne, acompáñalo a su habitación, por favor-

-Está bien, Madre-

-De inmediato, milady- dijo el castaño, jalando al menor del brazo y llevándolo dentro de la casa. Una vez de vuelta en su cama, Syd sonrió para sí y Hejne comprendió al instante que su misión había sido un éxito. -Descanse, amo Syd. Mañana será un día ocupado-

-Y no sólo aquí- dijo él, dando media vuelta y acurrucándose bajo las cobijas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando el niño abrió los ojos, tenía frente así innumerables comidas de todos colores, en forma de oso y estrella y cuervo y pez y trineo y cuanta cosa se le pudiera ocurrir. Los caramelos venían en todos los sabores, y no sólo uno, como en años anteriores, sino en decenas o centenas, él todavía no sabía la diferencia entre una y otra.

Se metió tres a la boca y luego le dio un mordisco al pastelillo de queso, embarrándose la nariz y la comisura de los labios de crema pastelera. -¿Todo esto es para mí, Papá? ¿De verdad?-

-Por supuesto que lo es. Disfruta mucho de estos deliciosos regalos, querido hijo-

-Eres el mejor, Papá. ¡Muchas gracias, muchas gracias de verdad!-

Su padre sonrió como nunca antes y lo estrechó en un abrazo. -Feliz cumpleaños, Bud-


End file.
